Sailor Witch: Usagi and Will join forces
by zigmas
Summary: Sailor Moon and WITCH crossover. Two groups of magic-wielding elemental-aligned girls. Old enemies, new alliances, even newer tactics... On hiatus.
1. A new portal opens

Sailor Witch: Usagi and Will join forces.

Disclaimer:

Hi, it's me again, SuperVegeta aka zigmas.

This is my eighth fanfic.

Series involved:

Sailor Moon

Witch

CHAPTER 1 "A new portal opens."

It has been quite a while after Phobos was defeated.

He was trapped in a magical cage and soon almost forgotten.

His sister, princess Elion, began ruling Meridian happily.

The Guardians resumed their life as normal teenager girls – school, home, normal life.

Of course, they often visited their royal friend and also Caleb with Blanc.

Those two still stuck together for some unknown reason – maybe they got too used to each other.

But the happy times were soon to be over...

The girls went to Meridian for another visit.

But this time Elion was troubled.

She told her friends about a strange portal that kept opening and closing here and there.

The strange thing was – it wasn't a portal to Earth!

It looked very differently and usually closed sooner than anybody would pass through it.

Therefore it was another time for the Guardians to appear.

Will never parted with the Heart of Candracar so the girls were ready to take off as soon as

the portal opens.

Caleb decided to join them and even Blanc wanted to go too.

They just had to wait until a new portal opens nearby.

But there was one more secret that wasn't revealed until they went through the portal.

A secret escape...

...Alternative Earth, recently:

Usagi just recently found out that she was not only Sailor Moon but also Princess Serenity.

Well, she was basically the reincarnation of both but that didn't change anything.

Her group now consisted of five Sailor Senshi, since they found Sailor Venus too.

The Sailors Senshi's enemies were active and a new monster appeared almost every day.

All five Sailors fought hard and Sailor Moon's Moon Sceptre has saved many people.

But the enemies were still strong.

Sailor Senshi's ally, Tuxedo Mask, was actually Mamoru.

He appeared to be a reincarnation of Prince Endymion, Serenity's beloved.

Tuxedo Mask appeared every time when Usagi was in big danger and saved her.

That was the situation in the place where a new portal has suddenly opened...

...Present day:

_**"Where are we?"**_

_**"Well, that's definitely not Meridian. Maybe it's just the same old Earth?"**_

_**"The houses look like Earth's but still..."**_

_**"Let's walk a bit and find out."**_

_**"Wait... Look, it's in Japanese!"**_

_**"Hay Lin, but you're from China."**_

_**"OK. I GUESS it's Japanese. Satisfied?"**_

_**"Girls, stop arguing. Let's ask someone."**_

_**"Yeah. Blanc, hide in that box and wait for us."**_

They were about to ask somebody when a girl ran just into them!

_**"Hey! Watch out where you're running!"**_

_**"Huh? Sorry! I have to run..! Wait... You're not local, am I right?"**_

_**"Well, where are we?"**_

_**"Heeheehee! That's funny! You must be some tourists from America. Tokyo IS a nice city."**_

_**"Tokyo? JAPAN? Wow, that's far."**_

_**"At least it's Earth."**_

_**"Girls, what are you talking about?"**_

_**"Never mind."**_

_**"OK. Bye!"**_

The girl ran away.

_**"Japan... That's weird."**_

_**"How did we get here? And how are we going to RETURN?"**_

_**"We'll find out... I hope."**_

_**"Ehm... Cornelia, what is Japan?"**_

_**"Caleb..! Oh, I forgot you're not from Earth. Japan is a country far away from America."**_

_**"Oh, thanks."**_

...Later:

_**"Girls, we're in trouble. I tried calling home but... there is no such number!"**_

_**"What? Did you try again?"**_

_**"Four times. And each time the same answer – no such number."**_

_**"Weird..."**_

...Yet later:

Will and her friends went to a nearby park to think about the situation.

They decided to go back to Meridian and from there home.

But... Will couldn't open a portal.

The Heart of Candracar wasn't able to create a portal from there.

Only the question was – from WHERE?

If it was Earth, then why couldn't they call home?

Unless... it wasn't Earth.

Or at least not THEIR Earth.

These thoughts made all of them troubled even more.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream.

A woman nearby was crying for help – a huge monster attacked her!

The Guardians have never seen anything like that...

Still, they decided to interfere.

But...

They didn't have to.

All of a sudden five funny dressed girls appeared like from the thin air!

_**"I am Sailor Mercury!"**_

_**"I am Sailor Mars!"**_

_**"I am Sailor Jupiter!"**_

_**"I am Sailor Venus!"**_

_**"And I am Sailor Moon! We'll punish you in the name of the Moon!"**_

The girls seemed to be ready for fight!

_**"What are we going to do? Will we help them?"**_

_**"No, Taranee. Let's see what will happen next. We're strangers here."**_

_**"OK..."**_

Meanwhile the Sailors attacked the monster.

_**"Bubble Mist, spread!"**_

_**"Fireball, fly!"**_

_**"Lightning, strike!"**_

_**"Half-Moon Beam, attack!"**_

The monster was confused by these attacks.

_**"Your turn, Sailor Moon!"**_

_**"Right. Moon Power, turn him back!"**_

A strange light struck the monster and it... changed into a man!

The man moaned and dropped onto the ground motionless.

_**"Yes! We won!"**_

The Sailors went away.

Well, they tried to...

_**"Hey! Wait!"**_

Will was running afterwards.

_**"Yes? What can we help you?"**_

_**"Say... Who are you?"**_

_**"We're the Sailor Senshi – the Sailor Fighters. We fight for love and justice."**_

_**"And what was that being? Why did he turn into a man?"**_

_**"You see, the monsters are the minions of the Dark Kingdom. But in normal life they are just**_

_**humans. Sometimes they tend to turn evil... And then we come and turn them back to normal."**_

_**"Really strange. Say, Sailor Moon, didn't we meet recently?"**_

_**"What? What do you mean?"**_

_**"Well, I think you were the girl that ran into us. I remembered your face."**_

_**"Heehee. She does usually run without looking forward."**_

_**"Hey! Look, what do you want from us?"**_

_**"No, nothing. It's just that the situation tends to be familiar..."**_

_**"Familiar? Explain, please."**_

_**"Ah, never mind. Bye, girls."**_

And Will went back to her friends.

To be continued...


	2. The secret is revealed

Sailor Witch: Usagi and Will join forces.

CHAPTER 2 "The secret is revealed."

...Later:

The Guardians kept walking round the park not knowing what to do.

They couldn't open a portal but they also couldn't go home to America since this America wasn't

their home...

A very disturbing situation.

...Meanwhile:

_**"Usagi, when will you grow up? You always run like a baby, cry like a baby and even speak like**_

_**a baby. It's time for you to grow up, definitely."**_

_**"Rei..! You're so mean to me..! Waaaa..!"**_

_**"Usagi in her usual mood..."**_

_**"Makoto, why did that strange girl would say the situation was familiar? I can't forget her... She looked somewhat strange."**_

_**"I also felt some energy around her."**_

_**"Luna, what do you want to say? Is she also a Sailor Fighter?"**_

_**"No, I doubt it. I would feel it in another way. Still..."**_

...Later:

Minako was walking on the street when she saw a bunch of weird men passing nearby.

They were definitely ugly but seemed to be humans, not monsters.

And still, something was really suspicious...

She called her friends and told them to gather nearby.

Soon all five Sailors met, transformed and followed those strange men.

But not for long.

One of them saw the girls and alarmed the whole group.

They ran after the Sailors, shouting and threatening with their axes.

They were definitely bad guys.

...Nearby:

The Guardians and Caleb were walking to the nearest café to buy some food.

They hoped that café would take dollars instead of yens.

But suddenly they saw the Sailors, chased by a group of... Meridian guards!

_**"What is going on? Where did those guards come from? And HOW?"**_

_**"We'll find out later. Let's follow!"**_

And so they ran afterwards.

The Sailors ran for a while but then decided to defend.

_**"Why are we running? Let's ask what do they want."**_

So they stopped.

_**"Hey! Why are you chasing us? And where did you get such old clothes?"**_

But the guards didn't answer.

They swung their axes instead and began approaching.

_**"So they won't speak... Any suggestions?"**_

_**"Since they aren't monsters... RUN!"**_

_**"Wait! Look, there!"**_

_**"Huh? Didn't we meet these girls a few hours ago? Were they following us?"**_

_**"Why don't you ask them? After we get rid of these weirdoes."**_

But Will and her group approached them very soon.

_**"Any problems here? Why are those guys chasing you?"**_

_**"No idea! Same question goes to you. Were YOU following us?"**_

_**"No. But we do have problems... And I think those are included."**_

_**"So you know them? Who are they? Are they humans?"**_

_**"Huh? Strange question from you... Well, basically yes, they are humans."**_

_**"Oh, that's clear then."**_

_**"Yeah, but bad humans too! I think we better give them a lesson."**_

_**"YOU? What can you do to those guys with AXES?"**_

_**"Just wait and you'll see. Girls, let's kick them. WE'RE ONE!"**_

Will took out a strange glowing crystal and several beams emerged from it!

_**"WE'RE ONE!"**_

_**"WATER!"**_

_**"FIRE!"**_

_**"EARTH!"**_

_**"AIR!"**_

All five girls transformed into the Guardians!

_**"WHAT? Who are you? You don't look like Sailors but you have similar powers..!"**_

_**"We're the Guardians. And we are also familiar with those guys."**_

_**"Fire!"**_

Taranee shot several fireballs with her fists.

_**"Air!"**_

Hay Lin created a whirlwind and twisted some guards for a while.

_**"Earth!"**_

Cornelia punched the ground and a bunch of plants sprang out it.

_**"Water!"**_

Finally, Irma washed all guards away.

The Sailors just stood speechless – they have never seen anything like that.

_**"Girls, you must tell us who you are. What was this all about?"**_

_**"The problem is, we don't know for sure too..."**_

...Elsewhere:

_**"The guards were attacked by the Guardians? So they also came her! HAHAHA! But will they**_

_**manage to come OUT of here? I think, NOT!"**_

To be continued...


End file.
